The Plan Of The Century
by the-witchez-brew
Summary: The final battle between Naraku and Inuyasha and co. is approaching. To become stronger, the Inuyasha company makes a plan to destroy Naraku, but Naraku makes plans of his own, the plan of the century..
1. The Plan

The Plan Of The Century  
  
Chapter 1: The Plan  
  
Summary: The final battle between Naraku and Inuyasha and co. is approaching. To become stronger, the Inuyasha company makes a plan to destroy Naraku, but Naraku makes plans of his own, the plan of the century. A plan to finally defeat our favorite hanyou and his friends. Naraku shares his plan with Sesshoumaru and he accepts. Will his plan backfire like it usually does? Or will this plan really draw out the fates of our favorite heros and heroines?  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The very famous lord youkai, Sesshomaru, with scarlet stripes lined on his pale cheeks and purple cresant adorned on his forehead, with whispy, silver hair being blown around by the night wind, staring into the roaring fire that is keeping his green, ugly, toad-like servant, Jakken, and human friend, Rin, whom he had wrapped in his fluffy, boa-like, white tail, warm, both asleep. He was thinking about his recent defeat by his younger brother, Inuyasha and his friends. He began to think of a strategy on how to get Tetsuaiga when suddenly there is a rustling in the thick bush. Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose picked up the man's scent. Without looking away from the fire, Lord Sesshoumaru coldly greeted his new companion for the night.  
  
"Hello Naraku." said Sesshomaru while still gazing into the flames.  
  
Comming out of the brush, you could see a figure, covered in a rare, white, baboon covering.  
  
Naraku chuckled, "ah.. My Lord, it seems you are never surprised."  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
Naraku sat down across from him, near the fire, so that he too would enjoy it's warmth.  
  
"I have a proposition to make." said Naraku looking at Sesshomaru, who was silent, still gazing into the fire. "On how to get Tetsusaiga and get back at your hanyou brother.."  
  
Still no response from Sesshomaru.  
  
"..who has defeated you, My Lord, in every battle so far," continued Naraku.  
  
Sesshomaru cocked his head so his golden eyes met Naraku's violet one's.  
  
"All of your plans have failed Naraku," said Sesshomaru shifting a little. "You are of no use, leave now, before I have you exterminated."  
  
"My Lord.. will you give me a chance to at least explain my plan? It will be the plan of a century!" Naraku probed.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him, "make it good, if it isn't, you die."  
  
Naraku smirked. "Almost all the Shikon shards have been collected, only a few powerful men and demons own them. Your brother and his pathetic friends plan on traveling to a valley where a sacred dojo is located. In this dojo is a woman who is said to posses the powers of the elements of Earth. They want her to join forces and prepare for the final battle between that nitwit hanyou and me."  
  
"What part do I play in this Naraku?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
Naraku bowed, "of course my Lord.. my plan is that you pretend to join forces with your brother, make him give you his total trust, and when you have it and collect the rest of the shards, kill that woman with the element powers, the worthless hanyou, the whole lot!"  
  
Sesshomaru was listening intently.  
  
"What makes you think Inuyasha will trust me? We have been rivals for so long." Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Oh he will," said Naraku confidently, "With his tainted human blood, he will feel emotion for his older brother whom he looks upon."  
  
Sesshomaru was in deep thought about what Naraku was saying.  
  
Naraku grinned, he had Sesshoumaru right where he wanted him.  
  
"You'll get what you want," Naraku persuaded, "Once they are dead, you will have Tetsuaiga."  
  
"Do we have a deal?" asked Naraku while outstretching his hand.  
  
"What's in it for you? hm, Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.  
  
Naraku's eyes began to turn red, "just to know that that inferior hanyou will be out of my life and of course, what I am always after.. The Shikon No Tama."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head, "you have a deal."  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Hope you liked my story so far! Please review and give me ideas for my new chapters! Cookies for anyone who reviews! I am updating now.. I love you guys! ^.^  
  
-Michiko 


	2. Surprise

The Plan Of The Century  
  
Chapter 2: What's Wrong Inu?  
  
konnichiwa minna! ^.^.. it's like 2:40 am down here, but I am still reviewing for whoever wants to read my fics! Hope you all like chapter 2!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou panted, "let's rest, we've been walking for almost 5 hours!"  
  
"Oi Shippou, what a disgrace you are to the youkai race.. true youkai hold themselves up tall and proud, not low beneath a hanyou." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Shippou's vein popped out of his head and crossed his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Shippou said flatly.  
  
"Naniyo!" Inuyasha yelled turning around ready to bop Shippou on the head. Before he could do that, Shippou pulled out a stone figure that grew in size and put it on Inuyasha's hands and placed a paper with finely written kanji on it.  
  
"Nani! What is this!" yelled Inuyasha while tryn' to do whatever he could to get it off, he pulled, pushed and even tried gnawing on it. "Shippou you runt!"  
  
"Nee, Inuyasha.. be quiet your creating a scene.." said Sango, embarrassed by the crowd that had gathered. Despite her pleas Inuyasha continued to struggle and scream at Shippou.  
  
"Hmm, well, since he's tied down and can't move, I say we PARTY!" said Miroku enthusiastically.  
  
"I agree with him for once," said Sango. "I am extremely tired and this looks like a good place to rest."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome for her approval.  
  
"Please Kagome!" pleaded Shippou.  
  
"Hai hai, let's have some fun ok?" Kagome said gleefully. Once said, all the other's rushed to different parts of the village. Sango went to find make-up, Shippou to a toy store and Miroku to flirt wit the females.  
  
Kagome chuckled as she watched everyone stampede out of Inuyasha's sight. Kagome turned toward Inuyasha to find him asking villagers if they could help get Shippou's paper off so his prank would be broken, but whoever he asked just ran in terror. Kagome walked toward the struggling hanyou.  
  
"KAGOME GET THIS OFF ME NOW!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
'will he ever be nice to me?' thought Kagome. Without response and to Inuyasha's surprise no 'osuwari' Kagome peeled the parchment off of the figure which turned tiny again and was put into Kagome's pocket.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's go eat something, nee?" smiled Kagome, "we've been searching for that dojo for so long, i bet your hungry."  
  
Inuyasha responded with a simple 'keh,' but followed Kagome to find a room, then to go eat.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Kagome could not find a room in the village, so they had to sleep outside. For dinner, Miroku and Sanga had prepared delicious fish with mushrooms and miso soup for everyone. Apart from Inuyasha who insisted on having Kagome cook 3 bowls of ramen for him. Once given the bowls of ramen, Inuyasha ate greedily and like a pig. Everyone sweatdropped to see such a sight. Food was flying everywhere and you could hear Inuyasha slurping up his soup while it dribbled down his chin. Just then Inuyasha stopped.  
  
Shippou noticed that he had stopped and commented, "Oi Inuyasha, finished already? You just got that bowl 30 seconds ago!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment and sniffed the air.  
  
"What's wrong Inu?" asked Kagome worried.  
  
"Human blood.." said Inuyasha flatly. Upon this everyone stopped everything. "A youkai's approaching.."  
  
"Comming from there!" pointed Inuyasha into the woods. After this, the trees began shaking and everyone got into battle stance. Sango had Hiraikotsu ready to throw, with Kirara transformed, Miroku held his staff, Kagome pulled out her bow and arrow ready to shoot, with Shippou hiding behind her and Inuyasha flexed his claws one ready to strike to other on Tetsuaiga, ready for battle, they we're ready for whatever came through those trees.  
  
"Come out youkai!" yelled Miroku. After Miroku's threat they saw someone they barely recognized. It was Sesshomaru, arrows pierced all over his body, blood all over him, with a small child in his arms that was in a bloody mess and Jakken limping behind them.  
  
"Se.. Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "What happened?!?!" asked Inuyasha, getting out of his battle stance.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru grunted, fell to his knees and held out the small child, "help Rin," and fell into the earth, knocked uncounsious.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Inuyasha and ran to his brother's side.  
  
"No Inuyasha get the girl first!" said Kagome running to Rin, Shippou following close behind. All the other's followed inspecting their wounds and trying to figure out what to do. Sesshomaru's eyes opened and he watched Sango, Kagome and Shippou take Rin into their tent and started to clean her up. 'Naraku was right,' thought Sesshomaru, 'too soft, even Inuyasha, doesn't he realize I am his opponent?..' and closed his eyes before anyone could notice he was awake. Inuyasha and Miroku and Kirara dragged Sesshomaru into the tent where Rin was as Jakken limed behind. 'This is going to be too easy' thought Jakken.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
oh no! poor Rin is hurt! ah.. the plot thickens!!! seems like Naraku is winning for once! well hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update the next chapter tomorrow!  
  
-Michiko 


	3. The Alliance Is Made

The Plan Of The Century  
  
Chapter 3: The Alliance Is Made  
  
arigato to Rockerchickie who reviewed! cookies for you! ^.^ I'm glad that you like it! oh, and about Sesshomaru going toward good or evil... you'll just have to find out! ^.-, lol, sorry, I don't like to give away endings.. but thanks for the tip about allowing anonymous people to review! On with chapter 3!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Sesshomaru was taken to the tent and placed next to Rin. Jakken was left to fend for himself since no one cared. Sesshomaru could smell Rin's blood all over her. He felt really sorry for her, but in order for Naraku's plan to work he did have to make a village attack them to make Inuyasha take them in. Sesshomaru could hear them talking about the current situation.  
  
"Oh, gods!" exclaimed Shippou, "what could have done this to Sesshomaru?! He is so strong, not even Inuyasha has killed him yet!"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"OI! SHIPPOU! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" yelled Inuyasha ready to bop him. Just as he was about to, Kagome stepped in his way.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha!" said Kagome putting her hands signing for him to stop, "he meant that something great had to do this to Sesshomaru."  
  
"How can we keep him here?!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "He is our enemy!"  
  
'So the hanyou does know where things lie.' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uhm.. Inuyasha.. wern't you the one that ran to Sesshomaru first?" Miroku pointed out.  
  
"What! No way!" huffed Inuyasha turning his back on them.  
  
"A so.. your right Miroku-sama." said Sango siding with him, while petting Kirara, "I remember, you ran to him when he fell"  
  
"Nanyo!?!" said Inuyasha stuttering.  
  
"Aww so big tough Inuyasha does care about his brother." said Kagome happily.  
  
"Urusai! I don't care about that murderer!" yelled Inuyasha slamming his fist into the dirt, creating a hole.  
  
'Well this is getting interesting.' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"Murderer?" questioned Kagome.  
  
"W-well, of course he's a murderer!" stated Inuyasha, "he has killed villages of innocent people."  
  
"That's not the vibe I'm getting." probed Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha.." said Kagome softly, "what did Sesshomaru do?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern!" said Inuyasha ending the conversation, "let's just get him and Rin cleaned up and send them on their way." Then he walked out of the tent and jumped up to the highest tree nearby.  
  
"What was that about?" questioned Sango.  
  
"Maybe Sesshomaru killed someone very close to Inuyasha." said Shippou giving an idea.  
  
"Not just anyone." said a voice.  
  
"Who's there?" called Shippou with a stern voice. Then almost out of nowhere Myoga, the flea, appeared on Kirara's head.  
  
"Myoga!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I thought he only came out when it was safe." whispered Sango to Kagome.  
  
Myoga sweatdropped.  
  
"Hai, but he probably feels safe with Sesshomaru around." stated Miroku.  
  
"Nee, Myoga? You sure you feel safe with Sesshomaru around? I mean he could kill you with just a swipe of his claw." said Sango swiping her hand at Myoga missing him by like a millimeter.  
  
"AH! Sango-chan! please don't do that!" said Myoga falling on his back.  
  
"Ya don't kill him yet Sango-chan!" exclaimed Kagome, "he said something about Sesshomaru killing Inuyasha's friend or something?"  
  
"Iie, no, I cannot tell you, Inuyasha would be very hurt if I discussed this about his approval." said Myoga with arms crossed and head bowed. "Let's just say that it was someone who was very dear to Inuyasha-sama."  
  
"Myoga.. please!" begged Shippou.  
  
"No, you will know when the time is right." stated Myoga.  
  
"Myoga's right guys." said Kagome standing up, "besides.. we should really start working on Sesshomaru, we already treated the girl."  
  
"Hai, your right Kagome-sama." said Miroku standing up to give her a hand. All of them began getting up.  
  
"At least Sesshomaru is asleep," commented Miroku, "pulling out those arrows will be really painful."  
  
'Great.' thought Sesshomaru. They all pulled the arrows out of his body and Sesshomaru was knocked out by the pain. He awoke the next morning to find himself alone with no Rin and bandages all over his body. He began pulling them off since he knew he was already healed from his demon powers.  
  
"Nee, Sesshomaru!" exclaimed Kagome running to him, "don't take those bandages off!"  
  
"I'm a demon," said Sesshomaru staring at her with a serene face. "I heal easily." He got up off the ground. "Where's Rin?" he asked.  
  
"Rin?" thought Kagome out-loud, "Oh, the girl, she's outside playing with Shippou." But when she had said that he already went out to find her.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked outside forgetting to put his shirt on, but continued to look for Rin. He found her playing with a fox demon under a huge tree. They we're playing tag. He continued to walk to Rin until Rin noticed him walking towards her. She stopped what she was doing and ran to Sesshomaru, while Shippou ran into the bushes."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" exclaimed Rin, "Rin is playing with Shippou!" She pointed to Shippou who was not there anymore. "Shippou-chan! Rin wants to show you Sesshy-chan!"  
  
"Rin, I told you not to call me that.." said Sesshomaru putting his index finger on her nose. Rin giggled.  
  
"Oi, Shippou!" was a voice heard from one of the branches of the tree. "Be a youkai, stand up to him don't run and hide."  
  
"Inuyasha.. don't be jealous.. he's half more youkai than you'll ever be, so he is half better.." stated Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down, "you wanna say that to my face?!"  
  
"No, Sesshomaru-sama!" pouted Rin pushing him away from Inuyasha, "Rin don't want fight."  
  
Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha and spoke calmly, "I have something to ask of you."  
  
"Tetsuaiga? You'll never get it Sesshomaru!" promised Inuyasha.  
  
"I wish for Tetsuaiga no longer." stated Sesshomaru.  
  
"Eh?!" Inuyasha was puzzled, 'what's he up to now' he thought.  
  
"Maybe I should do it properly, let's have everyone meet in the tent then?" said Sesshomaru walking away.  
  
Inuyasha was dumbfounded but he called everyone together in a meeting anyway. He really wanted to hear what Sesshomaru had to say. Everyone gathered into the tent and sat for a while waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"I have something to say." said Sesshomaru quietly, "so will everyone please be quiet."  
  
"Hai! Sesshomaru-sama would like absolute sil-" Jakken was interrupted by Sesshomaru smashing him into the ground.  
  
"Now as I was saying.. last night Rin, Jakken and I were attacked by Naraku, he came upon us and said that the final battle was comming and that after he was through with me, he would come after you, Inuyasha."  
  
"Let that bastard come!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Osuwari." Kagome said flatly, "Sesshomaru wants quiet!"  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but continued. "He knows of your plan to find the woman with the powers of Earth and will do whatever it takes to stop you all. What I suggest is that I, Lord Sesshomaru and my companions join you on your journey and defeat Naraku."  
  
"You want to join us?!" said Inuyasha quite shocked by the situation.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! This is great!" exclaimed Myoga.  
  
"Yes our power will be raised with Sesshoumaru on our side." pointed out Sango.  
  
"Oi, wait!" said Inuyasha, but was cut off by Miroku.  
  
"Hai, and then we will have more protection since no one would want to match up the Lord of the Western Lands." said Miroku.  
  
"Oi!"  
  
"And less fighting for me!" Shippou said happily.  
  
"OI!"  
  
"Hai, Shippou-chan! We just made a new friend too, in fact 3 new friends!" esclaimed Kagome and clapped her hands together.  
  
"OI YOUR NOT LISTINING! WHERE IS MY SAY IN THIS?!?!?!?!" screamed Inuyasha.  
  
"Osuw-"  
  
"No, Kagome, it is Inuyasha's choice, he is your leader and he does hate me, so how about it Inuyasha?.." asked Sesshomaru outstretching his hand.  
  
Inuyasha looked at it for a while and looked around the room and saw that eveyone else wanted him and deep down he knew that he needed him for their final battle. 'Well, he is strong.. Haha said we should settle our differences.."  
  
"Alright Sesshomaru.." Inuyasha agreed by shaking his hand. He then realized he was becomming soft, "just stay out of my way!"  
  
'Perfect,' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Chapter 3 is up! I hope that you like it! please please please review! thanks! Im me if you got suggestions aChIkE BAKA 45.. baibaiz!  
  
-Michiko 


	4. Meetings

The Plan Of The Century  
  
Chapter 4: Meetings  
  
ahhh! gomen mina-san! my computer got disconnected to the internet for like 2 weeks! Then I got kicked out of my house and my grandparents doesn't have any internet.. Argh! Alright, well I will update everyday and if not I will update everyother day!  
  
'GREAT But I do think that Inuyasha should not be fooled and go along with it for a while then do something do ye get what i sayin?? Or Sesshomaru should hit on Kagome and Inuyasha kills him or something?? But iT is a great story!! -TheFrozenCow'  
  
Actually i think no one will get killed in this story.. maybe.. ya but I have plans with little Sesshomaru, maybe people will understand why he is such a prick all the time.. but thanks for thinking my story is great! you are great!  
  
''With his tainted human blood' oh yeah, like he's one to talk, anyway great story but i doubt it's in charrie for any of the group to trust fluffy. good plot going though ^__^-pruningshears'  
  
Ya, Naraku had made a BIG contradiction right there.. but Naraku was tryn' to get Sesshomaru to agree with his plan, and I don't think that Sesshomaru knows the whole story about Onigumo and Naraku. Thanks for your compliment, support and review! ^.^  
  
'nice I like it so far you keep writing and I'll keep reading. ()()  
  
\/-princessroze3'  
  
Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
'I like it I like it! Thanks for the little acknowledgement. Its good so far! Keep writing, err typing.-Rockerchickie'  
  
Yay! Rockerchickie is my #1 reviewer!! No problem! I always acknowledge my reviewers!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
While everyone was sleeping, Sesshomaru crept out of the tent, past the sleeping bodies of Kagome and Shippou and into the forest. He past a bunch of glowing trees until he got to a patch of glowing trees where a man in a white baboon suit stood on the tallest tree.  
  
"Naraku" greeted Sesshomaru simply.  
  
Naraku jumped down the tree and landed 10 feet away from Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshomaru," grinned Naraku, "I see you followed my markers perfectly."  
  
"Seems as if I knew where I was going, eventhough I have never seen this area before.." Sesshomaru glared at Naraku who just smiled.  
  
"Hm.." chuckled, "Lord Sesshomaru, you arn't the stupid type are you? I must plan a better cover up next time.."  
  
Sesshomaru stood with no emotion, but his eyes burned with intense hatred. He rushed Naraku and attacked with his poison claw. Naraku quickly retreated to a nearby branch.  
  
"Forgive me Sesshomaru," smirked Naraku "It's just a simple tracking device so I know where you are and you know where I am."  
  
"For your safety Nararku," growled Sesshomaru, "you better not be lying."  
  
"But of course," he said bowing. "Now, you'll be taken to the village of Tanigawa. There is a keeper of the Earth Powers, get real close with her. The more people trust you the easier it is to manipulate them."  
  
"What if I don't." Sesshomaru countered.  
  
Naraku smired again, "I thought you would say something like that.. which is why I took this." Naraku extended his hand. In the palm of his hand glowed a small human heart.  
  
"That scent.. is Rin's!" said Sesshomaru angrily. "How dare you!!" Sesshomaru jumped into the air and extended his claws with burning red eyes. At the last moment Naraku jumped out of the tree and disappeared, while Sesshomaru still carried on with his attack and blasted the tree into splinters.  
  
"Sesshomaru.." came a voice, "please control your temper.. I will summon you when you cool down."  
  
"That bastard.." breathed Sesshomaru. It wasn't like him to attack so abruptly. He walked out of the forest and back into the tent where he saw Rin shivering from the cold. Sesshomaru knelt down, carried Rin in his arms and sat upright and held her.  
  
"Rin, I will protect you I promise," whispered Sesshomaru, "you are like my pup, I won't let anything happen to you.." Then 10 minutes later, Sesshomaru grew tired and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshomaru awoke abruptly. Rin had jumped on top of Sesshomaru with her smiling face.  
  
"Morning Sesshomaru-sama!" smiled Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru just looked back at her and replied with a simple 'arigato.' Inuyasha was watching from afar. 'How can this girl stick with that cold, heartless bastard.' thought Inuyasha. Sesshomaru caught Inuyasha's gaze at him and Rin and just stared back.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his troat, "We're leaving in a few minutes." Sesshomaru nodded. While he was getting up Inuyasha left the tent and headed toward the others. Once he got there he sat down with the others.  
  
"So what was Sesshomaru doing?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sleeping, then Rin woke him up then I told him we were leaving while he jus looked up at me." said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango jumped into the conversation, "Don't you think he's a little weird?"  
  
"Nee, he always stares at you with those cold eyes," agreed Kagome.  
  
"Why is he like that Inuyasha?" asked Shippou curiously.  
  
"He's always been like that," sighed Inuyasha. "Since I can remember he's always been like that, he wasn't cold at first.."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Ani-chan! Pway Wif Me!" said a younger Inuyasha grabbing onto Sesshomaru's garments.  
  
"NO! Stop touching me! You filthy half-breed!" growled Inuyasha pushing Inuyasha away.  
  
::End Flashback::   
  
"..but one day he came home and he just hardly talked, just stared mostly." said Inuyasha depressingly.  
  
"It seems that eventhough Sesshomaru-sama was mean to Inuyasha, you still looked up to him since he was your Ani-chan." Miroku spoke with utmost attention.  
  
"Ya, I liked him." said Inuyasha getting up noticing Sesshomaru walking to them.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, what did he do?" Sango joined.  
  
Inuyasha began walking on the path where they would be taken to the woman they were searching for, "Something unforgivable."  
  
No one said anything after that but kept walking on the path. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha's last line and wondered, he seemed different toward Sesshomaru, he didn't yell at him or insult him, while he was walking toward them.  
  
'Hmm..' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Well I hoped all of you liked this chapter!  
  
-Michiko 


	5. The Identity Of The Keeper

The Plan Of The Century  
  
Chapter 5: The Identity Of The Keeper  
  
Yay! Reviews!  
  
'hey! i love it! how could you leave me hanging? tear tear. Please update soon! I wrote a fanfic called Dreams come true. Its easier just to go to find and type in rockerchickie, im the only one. thanks for mentioning me again! Please r and r! I like your fanfic! So Update!'  
  
-Rockerchickie  
  
Once agian, Rockerchickie is always there for me. So I shall dedicate this next chapter to Rockerchickie.  
  
Also, if you would like to, I have a new story in process. It is called 'Inuyasha: The Musical.' Enjoy this chapter!  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
The gang had been walking for about two hours when they had finally reached the village of Tanigawa. They saw did not see why some people called it sacred. The ground was hard and cold, the river was merky, the crops and trees whithered and the people seemed very glum.  
  
"This village is so beautiful!" said Inuyasha sarcasticly  
  
"It is isn't it?" agreed Kagome, knowing exactly what he was talking about.  
  
As they were walking through the market, they noticed no one was outside and the air was very thick and filled with fog.  
  
Shippou hugged himself to create some warmth, "this place is like a graveyard!"  
  
"Hai, wasn't this place supposed to be beautiful and sacred?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"Are you sure we're in the right place, Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Why, do you wanna hassle me about it?" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"No, just being cautious.." with that Sesshomaru walked in front to get out of their way.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why are you being so mean to Sesshomaru?!" demanded Sango.  
  
"Yes, it seems Sesshomaru really wants to help!" joined Kagome.  
  
"Help my ass!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome, "Inuyasha! Watch your mouth while Shippou is around!"  
  
Inuyasha growled while getting up, wiping the dirt from his face. They walked into the village and saw that only kids were outside playing ball. Three kids were being quized by Sesshomaru, as it seemed. When they got up closer, they saw Rin playing jacks with one of the kids and the rest asking him what it is like being a youkai.  
  
"These kids are unafraid of Sesshomaru!" said Miroku shockingly.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and pushed everyone out of his way, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing to these kids!"  
  
"Cool another youkai!" said one of the kids.  
  
"Actually he's a hanyou.." informed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh," said one of the boys. "Haha says we shouldn't play with hanyous."  
  
"Why not? Rin plays with Inuyasha." asked Rin.  
  
"Oh, you are Inuyasha!" said the girl, Rakuchiki, who was playing with Rin. "We thought you might be Naraku."  
  
"Nani?! Naraku was here?" asked Sango wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes," said Rakuchiki. "One of his helpers, with a flying scythe, killed my brother."  
  
"He killed my mother," another said.  
  
"Kohaku.." whispered Sango and dropped to her knees.  
  
"Please Rakuchiki," started Kagome. "We need to find someone in this village."  
  
"Well thats easy!" said Rakuchiki. "Everyone knows everyone here, who are you looking for?"  
  
"Someone with powers of Earth," said Kagome.  
  
"Powers of Earth?" said Rakuchiki, looking confused.  
  
"Yes, or someone with very strong powers, we need her quickly." pleaded Kagome.  
  
"The only person that ever had any powers is dead." came a voice.  
  
'Dead?' thought Sesshomaru. 'Naraku.. I'll kill him for wasting my time like this.'  
  
Everyone turned around. There was a figure in the shadows, short and covered in a large cloak that covered his face. The only thing that could be seen was the hair blowing about.  
  
"Who are you?" questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"My, my, questioning everyone arn't you youkai?" he boldly replied.  
  
"How dare you talk to me, Sesshomaru, Lord Of The Western Lands, in such a manner." Sesshomaru said calmly. "Before I have to attack you."  
  
"With what a poison claw?" he said walking closer. Everyone noticed a pig being carried on his back in a bag.  
  
"How.. How'd you know my attacks," Sesshomaru cautiously asked.  
  
He walked closer until he got just a foot in front of them, "thats for my own knowledge." He replied. He walked past him to Rakuchiki and gave the pig.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Rakuchiki said enthusiastically and hugged him. "Now me and mother can have dinner!"  
  
"Yes, now run along, Rakuchiki and all you other kids." said the man.  
  
"Awww, but we want to see the youkai and hanyou!" whinned one of the kids.  
  
"They arn't going anywhere tonight child, go to sleep," laughed the man. A lot of groaning and complaining was heard, but all complied and went to their homes.  
  
"Hi there," said Rin smiling. "Are you here to help us?"  
  
"Rin, stay back with Shippou." commanded Sesshomaru.  
  
The man smiled. Eventhough his face was hidden, you could still see tell he was smiling.  
  
"So.. are you here to help us?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course, come follow me," said the man.  
  
They walked through the thick fog for about 10 minutes before arriving at a huge house. The most lively looking one in the whole village. They walked in and noticed that this person must've been very rich, or famous, because everything looked expensive.  
  
"What are we doing here?!" asked Inuyasha grumpily. "The Power of Earth is gone so there is no sense to be here, we are wasting shard hunting time!"  
  
"Oh, no the power isn't gone, the person who was the origon of it is gone, but no not the power." said the man.  
  
"Well, what happened to it?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Ya," Miroku joined. "And what happened to this town? I thought this place was sacred?"  
  
"Sit down, I should tell you the story," the man sat down and slowly began taking off his clothes. "Well.. Once this town was beautiful always, children singing all the time, the water was crystal clear, the sun was nice and warm, our crops were bountiful and delicious, because of our keeper-"  
  
'The keeper,' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"The keeper was a beautiful, strong woman named Midori and-"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but you can't mean, the Midori that created the Shikon No Tama, right?" interrupted Sango.  
  
"No, this is a different one, a much powerful Midori, in fact the Midori that created the Shikon No Tama was named after the Midori in my story." said the man still removing cloths, his voice seeming to get higher.  
  
"Oh, i'm very sorry." Sango apologized.  
  
"Quite alright.. well, Midori was a goddess, she was mother nature, she controlled earth, fire, wind, water and mind. This village in which she lived in flourished under her power. Then one fateful day, a man, named Naraku came to our village about 6 months ago, destroyed our village, put a curse on us and stole Midori's soul," he stopped and took out some weapons out of his kimono.  
  
"How can someone kill a goddess?" asked Shippou.  
  
"They can't, she must've made herself vulnerable." answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"What can make a goddess vulnerable enough to get her soul taken away?" thought Miroku outloud.  
  
The man paused taking his hood, revealing a very beautiful young lady.  
  
"Putting her only child in danger, her heir to her powers." she responded, she got up and made tea for everyone. When she got back she noticed that they were still awestruck.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You're a goddess?" asked Sango.  
  
"Half," she responded. "Father was a human."  
  
"Well allow me to introduce myself," said Miroku running up to her and holding her hand. "My name is Miroku, will you bear my child?"  
  
"Hiraikotsu!!" screamed Sango, hitting him on the head with her giant boomerang.  
  
"Actually, I will need a child to pass on my powers too, if not then there wont be anyone to protect the earth." she said putting her finger to her chin.  
  
Miroku smirked, "my lady.. are you leading me on?" trailing his hand down her backside.  
  
She caught it and said "yep, and that's all your getting."  
  
"So how does this work exactly?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked confused.  
  
"What is the curse on your village? How did you get the powers?" blurted Kagome.  
  
"The curse is that everything will be as it has always been in the daytime, but at night it changes to a depressing mood, that and everyday the villagers get younger, faster and faster." she stopped then started again. "My mother's soul was taken into a magical mirror, her soul isn't destroyed, I can bring her back if I destroy that mirror, but since does have her soul taken away all of her powers were passed onto me, I guess he found this out later, because he tried to attack again, but i put a barrier around this village. Anyone, but Naraku and his detachments can enter."  
  
'No wonder Naraku wanted me to go instead of Kagura or Kanna,' thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Oh how silly of me, it's Hikari No Sakura, but please call me Hikari." said Hikari.  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
So how was it? I hope it was good, I sorta rushed through it. Gomen for any mistakes I may have made.  
  
-Michiko 


	6. Author's Note

blah! chap 6 wasn't all that good.. so I decided to take it down and rewrite it.. I'll updat soon!  
  
-Michiko 


End file.
